


true

by sammyling



Category: Diplo (Musician), EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Electronic Dance Music RPF - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: *using ChineseNow you read this dirty story⬇️have*Hand jobs*Serving orally*Swallowing semenare you ready？fuck ！





	true

wes  
總是顧著他的孩子們不再沈迷於推特上了 

他曾經依賴著這玩意兒

或許是有了身為父親的覺悟  
他將它豪邁不羈的性格壓抑了下來

他將繁重的工作減少 多排了些私人時間給自己的孩子們

孩子們天真無邪的笑容就是給他棒的解藥  
解開心裡的痛楚

則sonny 他熱愛工作音樂 無事無刻都在忙碌著

wes決定好要照顧家中那兩位小天使  
選擇了戒掉了長年以來滑推特這個習慣  
在外人眼裡看起來是如此的粗獷豪邁 不拘小節

但是 其實溫柔的好男人  
他總是說（自己要漂黑 做一個黑的白人）  
他有時候總是心疼身邊那個小不點  
sonny的嗓子好回來了  
他熱愛他的搖滾樂  
熱愛他的樂隊成員們  
但他也同時懷念著與wes共處的日子  
雖然有時候總是會有不同的看法  
但總體上來說是好的

sonny欣賞各種音樂  
但他更享受在槍彈聲的「洗禮」下  
當然不是真的享受  
而是純粹熱愛哪種節奏感  
那股煙硝味 瀰漫在空氣中  
如此地醉人  
sonny偶爾會躺在沙發上回想著

過去的他是否過度依賴wes了  
雖然有自己的事業要發展  
但總是時不時地倚偎在wes肩上  
這對sonny來說更加有安全感

這可能是來至於那隻臨破碎的家庭  
以及年輕時不被受重視的困苦...  
sonny閉上雙眼 回想起  
兩年前  
wes為他做的那些事....

每當工作結束後  
sonny總是一臉疲憊 癱倒在沙發上 滑動著自己的手機不時的翻閱著動態  
「sonny...你很努力 但還是時候放鬆下 ...但不是靠抽煙 喝酒來解決 」wes望著sonny說道 語氣有點落寞但還是懷抱著一絲欣慰  
「像是什麼？除了極限運動外 可以更有好玩的？」sonny聽了wes的話  
放下了手機 注視著wes 半開玩笑地問到

wes 愣了半分鐘  
才開口說道「嗯.......我們可以去環遊世界 sonny 這世界上對於生命和靈魂的意義 不止一種詮釋」他皺了皺眉頭

「wes...你說得對 或許我們可以登入火星探險？」  
sonny攤起了雙手 做了個 可愛的動作  
有些白目問到  
「噢 ，別鬧了sonny 我說現實點的舒壓」wes有些不滿  
但畢竟sonny比他小個七八歲  
況且  
sonny 就是 sonny  
沒人可以阻止得了的他  
以前還有joel  
現在則是無法無天了  
除了 自己？

「嘿 我可沒有開玩笑 我是認真的 我之前才和朋友們 在沙漠裡一起建造了新的飛船」  
sonny有些不滿 wes對於 宇宙科技的 「否定」 

 

「sonny...我們還有其他方法更加接近大自然 探索未知」  
wes皺了皺眉頭  
苦笑了下 拿起了手機訂了去南美洲的機票  
「探索未知？ 這個倒是很有趣 我覺得的確可行...」sonny挑了挑眉 便是將身體整個貼在沙發上抬著頭看著站在他身旁的wes  
wes笑了笑 他伏下身子 望著眼前哪個 大男孩  
sonny 對自己來說有股致命的吸引力

讓wes時不時陷入在他的「羅網」之中

「這不是種好現象...」  
wes告訴自己不能因此耽誤了未來  
即使

sonny那是再怎麼的美麗...

但 那雙眼像是琥珀般

將所有的事物凝結在在一瞬間  
永恆不變  
「wes 你在想什麼？ 是在想 那個離你而去的女人嗎？」sonny 一邊望著手靜靜地抬起  
撫摸著眼前這位金髮碧眼人兒的臉頰  
「不 ...sonny 不是的...」wes握住sonny的手 回答道  
他的眼神變得堅定了許多  
充滿了決心

sonny 輕聲低語著 不時閉上了雙眼問到：「那些都已經過去了 山巒疊嶂 而你並不會畏懼 對吧...」  
wes 將他的手鬆開 貼近了眼前的男孩回答道：「是的... 我親愛的sonny」  
「wes？你會答應我提出的要求對吧」sonny將雙手環繞在wes的肩上 有些任性的說出了這種話  
「不，這不一定 如果你太過分的話  
我也是會拒絕你的 傻傢伙」  
wes嘴角揚起了一抹微笑 

將sonny的上衣掀起  
便是親吻著sonny的身體  
那觸感 sonny並不陌生  
那個粗糙的大手 健壯的手臂  
遊走在自己的身上

而自己的身體早已不是第一次了  
只是還存著那一絲絲的憧憬和期盼  
「wes 輕點 我不是女人 但你也不能那麼粗暴的對待我」sonny對wes粗魯地摩擦有些不滿  
畢竟sonny可是幾乎不露出上半身的  
即使是游泳也得裹著浴巾 或是連身衣  
那肌膚可是健康但又不失細緻 和他的臉頰成了正比（x  
「噢 sonny....真是 該死的 我該注意到的 ...但我並不想起身 你說該怎麼辦呢？」wes有些挑逗性地說著

「那就 來吧...wes 但是還是老話一句 不可以太超過 你懂的」sonny說著便是吻上了wes的唇  
「你真是 .....個壞男孩」wes邊說著  
脫掉了自己的上衣 露出他那傲人的胸脯 和sonny比起來著 這胸脯  
簡直誘人到了極點  
wes將sonny 壓制住 親吻著他的脖子  
輕舔著他的動脈 不時將手四處尋覓著敏感點

試圖燃起sonny關在深淵的獸性

很顯然的 他成功了  
sonny在這番挑逗下  
忍不住 飆出來一句淫穢不堪的話來

讓wes噗哧一聲地笑了 sonny真是可愛極了  
「sonny...我知道你想要什麼....」 wes一邊用尋找時 不時地用另一隻手解開他的褲鏈 伸手 套弄著sonny的下體 

「你.....可別太過份呢 wes 我也知道 你最喜歡些什麼」 sonny被突如其來的襲擊嚇到 但那熟練的性愛技巧不得不使自己屈服  
「例如是什麼呢？ 」wes挑了挑眉 加快了速度 在sonny耳邊 輕聲地問著  
「玫..瑰」sonny被耳邊那股低音所蠱惑 而那小傢伙早在不知不覺中已不爭氣的射了出來  
「噢噢噢 ...sonny你看看 你果然抽太多菸了 這可是不行的呢 ...你該多吃點蔬菜水果的 天天吃烤肉 你看看現在...」  
wes皺了皺眉頭看了手上的半透明的白色液體 感到不太愉快  
或許是照顧孩子們多了  
居然也把sonny當起了孩子般的開始話癆了起來  
sonny便是撇過了頭 不願看自己那羞恥不舉的小兄弟  
wes 苦笑著嘆氣笑了笑 心裡想著 只好下次了呢 或許在南美洲旅行時 可以好好地將 sonny修正回來

而sonny一臉尷尬地側著側了身子捲起來 不願再接下去

wes沒有生氣 而是給他一個深情的吻  
雖然 這個吻  
夾雜著sonny口中苦澀的煙味  
那或許是  
他所承擔的壓力吧...

當想到這裡時候  
電話裡傳來一陣鈴聲  
正是wes打來的 他便是不慌不忙地接起  
「wes...？你最近很忙對吧聽說你在製作你的新音樂 真希望我也能享受得到..什麼時候能約出去 ...噢...好吧你還要陪你的孩子們...你的孩子們..真可愛 噢，我明白的 我會想念你的 .......謝謝你...我愛你...」

講完電話後

sonny癱軟著  
他還有好多話 沒和wes說  
有著無盡的思念  
wes  
人們總說 期望越大 失落越大  
wes 會不會 有一天你也將離開我  
我只是希望人們都成為我的朋友  
這樣世界上的  
戰爭  
痛苦  
仇恨  
也將會被化解對吧.....  
你會離我越來越近 ；還是越來越遠？


End file.
